


2013 - Hyungdeuri

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, more to come for ships, really dunno what is happening here, the maknae line ship is there if you squint in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Who knew tampons were such dangerous business?





	

Jungkook huddled down in her oversized sweater as she made her way home. It was much too cold to be out this late, and the streets were unusually dark due to a downed powerline from yesterday's storm. The entire neighborhood had been dealing with the blackout since then, and taking into consideration the freezing temperature, it was forgivable to accept the general glumness that permeated the locals, Jungkook concluded.

There was nothing she would rather be doing than staying home with everyone. They dealt with the cold by piling into one room and aggressively cuddling. Or at least that was what Jungkook would call whatever Taehyung got up to.

And given the quality of modern amenities, mainly insulation, it wasn't all that bad. They've had worse.

So much worse.

Unfortunately for her, however, living with six boys meant that she alone was in need of certain feminine products, and while Seokjin was generally dependable with helping her restock, they were also in the midst of packing for their next move. It just slipped both their minds. 

Which was why she was now half jogging in the cold and darkness, with her recently purchased box of tampons.

She glanced at her watch, 10:20 PM. Maybe Jimin will still be up for another Overwatch match if she hurries.

What happened next was a culmination of a variety of circumstances. Had she been less focused on getting home as fast as possible, she probably would have noticed that the car careening down the road was going just a little too fast and was not showing any signs of stopping at the pedestrian crossing. Had the power line not gone down, the driver probably would have been able to see the figure in the dark hoodie walking across the street. 

And had the moral quality of the man behind the wheel been of a higher caliber, he probably would have done more than gotten back into the car and sped off into the night, after he had gotten out to examine the crumpled figure of the girl he had mowed down.

Fortunately for everyone involved, no one else had been willing to venture out that evening. And the road was empty for the remainder of the night.

The poor dead girl lay where she fell… until something strange happened. 

As the hours crept by, the silence of the scene was broken by a loud broken gasp, and the crumpled figure sat up abruptly.

Jungkook panted and coughed roughly a few times before looking around and spitting out a vehement, “Fuck!”

Stumbling up, Jungkook stared at the still ticking watch and heaved a heavy sigh. It was 3 AM. Everyone must be so worried. 

With a wry glance at the squashed box with its spewed innards scattered all over the road from when the driver careless drove over it.

Looking down at his new body, Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle a bit. At least he won't be needing that anymore. 

He resumed his walk home, glad that he went out with the hooded sweater and sweatpants, which were both previously loose but now borderline uncomfortably tight. While he liked simple, he also liked to use the opportunity when female to glam and glitz to his heart’s content.

That would have made the walk home a tad more awkward if he had been dressed up a bit more.

As he made his way up to their shared apartment, he couldn't help but wince a little at the thought of the inevitable reaction from the boys.

He knocked on the door, his keys had flown out somewhere on the road and he was simply too tired to bother looking earlier.

Not much to his surprise, the door flung open, and Seokjin’s worried face came into view. Jungkook couldn't help but blush as he watched the worry give way to shocked horror.

“Jungkook-ah…” Seokjin half breathed, half whispered. 

Before either could say anything, Seokjin was shoved out of view and Taehyung was in the doorway instead. He took one look at Jungkook and his mouth dropped open.

“Dude, Kookie, did you really die trying to buy some tampons?” He asked.

“What!” Jungkook heard both Jimin and Namjoon scream together.

As the footsteps thundered towards them, Jungkook was just thankful that Seokjin managed to wrangle Taehyung out of the doorway and usher Jungkook inside.

It was a slightly less pleasant welcome home than Jungkook wanted. When Jimin and Namjoon caught sight of him they both froze, then Jimin whirled back around and disappeared down the hall he came from.

Namjoon stared for a second before asking, “What happened?”

“Hit and run. Driver left by the time I woke up.” He answered while Seokjin all but shoved him into the couch before heading off into the kitchen. “It happened pretty quick.”

“Where?”

“On the side road. I was almost back when I got hit,” he mumbled. He was so going to get it from Seokjin. 

“Jeon Jungkook!” Seokjin yelled as he reappeared, a steaming cup in hand. “I told you to stick to the main road! You know how dark it is with the blackout, and people always drive so recklessly there!”

Yup. He was not going to hear the end of this for a while. 

He took the tea from Seokjin and settled into the couch to take the angry tirade like a man, which he now was.

Jungkook sent Taehyung a betrayed look as he watched the boy slowly ease out of the room when Seokjin started.

Jimin came back somewhere in the middle of Seokjin’s monologue about how no one ever listens to the one person with common sense, with him were Hoseok and Yoongi. Both of whom took one look at him and and one look at the still flailing Seokjin, and sent him a sympathetic glance.  

Well, Hoseok did. Yoongi just kind of smirked. The asshole.

Jungkook tried to glare at him, but was distracted by the stack of clothes Jimin had brought back with him. Oh, how he wanted to get out of these clothes.

Namjoon, meanwhile, was clearly waiting for an opportunity, and when Seokjin finally paused to take a breath, he jumped in, “Did you leave anything?”

“My keys fell somewhere, and I think my cellphone did too.” He paused, blushing again, “And the tampons.”

Yoongi snorted.

Jungkook glared.

‘ _There will be retribution, just you watch_ ,’ Jungkook tried to mentally send his threat at the smug ass.

“Alright, Hoseok and I will go grab everything and try to clean up the scene. You try to rest up. Actually, that goes for everyone. It's been a long night, tonight.”

With that, Namjoon and Hoseok left. Seokjin seemed to have lost his steam and was back in the kitchen to make some snacks. He always fell back on food when stressed.

Jimin and Yoongi made their way over and sat on either side of him. 

A moment of silence passed before Jungkook heard a familiar giggle.

“You had me worried there. Man, you were so close.” Jimin managed to say once the giggling passed. 

Jungkook just harrumphed.

“So when can I expect my money?” It was Yoongi this time.

“Are you two serious? I just died! Give me a break.”

Jimin shook his head, “A bet is a bet. You said you could beat Yoongi’s record, and you failed!” 

The way Jimin dragged out that last word was just obscene.

“84 years, Kookie, 84 years.” Yoongi said proudly. 

“You were a girl for how long? 67? 68?”

“It's 69, for your information!” Jungkook said while trying to ignore the two pests beside him.

“Right,” Jimin swung an arm around his shoulders and laughed as he ruffled his hair, “so Yoongi’s record remains intact! You gave it a good shot, though. How does being second best feel there?”

Jimin was lucky Jungkook liked him as much as he did, otherwise he would have been tossing the other boy across the room.

Seokjin chose that moment to return bearing a tray full of grilled cheese sandwiches of all things. The smell of the food summoned Taehyung apparently because he returned from whatever depths he disappeared off to earlier.

“You know how sad it is none of us managed to avoid dying past our 80s? Considering everything, you would think at least one of us could have hit our 90s by now.” Seokjin said around the sandwich he was chewing. 

“Well, don't expect it this round,” Yoongi added. 

Jimin and Jungkook gave him a questioning look.

“Why not?” they asked.

“We don't do well with longevity as guys, remember,” Taehyung answered for Yoongi, who was now focused on eating.

“Huh. I think you're right,” Jimin agreed after a moment's thought.

Jungkook clapped suddenly, making everyone jump, “Remember when Namjoon lasted, like, two weeks.”

Seokjin sighed, “That's why we don't let him into the kitchen unsupervised.”

Jimin and Jungkook both snickered at that.

“On the bright side, it’s been forever since we’re all guys at the same time!” Taehyung added brightly.

They all nodded and quietly ate their snacks, leaving some for the other two for when they got back. 

When they finished, Seokjin ushered the younger boys out and strong-armed Yoongi into helping him clean up.

Jungkook quickly made off with the clothes Jimin brought, probably Namjoon’s now that he was looking at it, and happily got out of the now too small sweater and pants. He always envied Jimin and Yoongi for having much more similarities between their genders. On the other hand, Namjoon and Jin probably had it worst, so he couldn't complain.

As he settled into what was essentially a pillow fort in the room they were all sharing for warmth, he heard Jimin and Taehyung come in after him. They both sidled in beside him, and he found himself in the middle of two sets of arms.

“I'm glad you're okay,” Taehyung whispered. 

Jimin silently nodded from his other side. 

Jungkook whispered back, “But we’re always okay.”

“No one likes to see someone they love die,” Jimin argued.

“Even if we know they’ll come back,” Taehyung added.

Jungkook didn't answer again, and instead wriggled both his arms free and slipped them around the two, very glad that his larger male stature allowed him to pull them both in.

They stayed like that. And as the minutes slipped by and Jimin’s and Taehyung’s breaths evened out, Jungkook allowed himself a moment to be thankful for his small, strange family.

He closed his eyes and followed them into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a bit of an odd work. There will be other incoming fics in the series, but there's no current plans for any chronicle order for them or any overarching plot. Just think of it a peek into the everyday lives of seven immortal people and their daily routines throughout the ages. 
> 
> Between the two of us, superdeanlover and I will just be posting whatever idea floats our boat for the series, so if you all have any era you want to see the members in, feel free to drop a note.
> 
> *TINY SPOILER THOUGH* We'll limit the timeline to nothing before Tang Dynasty China... for reasons! 
> 
> On a side note, I think superdeanlover has an idea lined up for the next installment so be ready for that!


End file.
